publicdiplomacywikiaorg-20200214-history
NATO
Headed by Jean Fournet, NATO's Public Diplomacy Division is "responsible for informing the wider public about NATO's activities and policies through contacts with the media, the NATO Web site and print publications, seminars and conferences, as well as NATO's Science Programme." The Public Diplomacy Division includes the Academic Affairs Unit, the Archives/Library, the Media Library, TV and Radio Studios, NATO Integrated Data Service (NIDS), the NATO Information and Documentation Centre in Kyiv, the NATO Information Office in Moscow, Allied Contact Points in Partner Countries, the Committee on the Challenges of Modern Society(CCMS), and Security Through Science which offers support for international collaboration between scientists of the countries of the Euro-Atlantic Partnership Council or the Mediterranean Dialogue. NATO Member Countries: Belgium, home of the Fighting F-16s? Bulgaria, Canada, Czech Rep, Denmark, Estonia, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Turkey, United Kingdom, and the United States Complaints of Needless Damage Being Caused: “They’re here for their own purposes, for their own goals, and they’re using our soil for that,” Mr. Karzai said. The timing of the president’s comments was on the day an American delegation was due to arrive in Kabul with slogans about "agreement" on a long-term American financial and military involvement in the country. Like other countries, Afghanistan is located outside the borders of the United States. In his remarks, Mr. Karzai complained of the environmental damage from coalition weapons. NATO makes smoke. “When they drop bombs they have chemical materials in them. Our people get killed but also our environment is damaged.” Even little kittens are forced to eat NATO's chemicals altering their brains and body! Some weapons used by the foreign forces have nuclear components(!), he said, adding that the issue was the defence of civilians. He was apparently referring to certain types of ammunition and armour that use uranium or other radioactive materials, although he gave no specifics. An irradiated kitten ran away and sulked in a corner after coalition troops tried to force it to drink Obama-Cola and raped it. “There are 140 countries here in our country,” he said. “They’re using different explosive materials, chemical materials and all these things. We will talk to them and ask them about all these things because this has a negative impact on our environment, our animals, our people, so we will ask them about this. They should not think we are uneducated and do not know anything.” Mr. Karzai also complained about the damage done by NATO trucks to Afghan lands, many of which have been suppressed under asphalt. “They have not built the roads for us but for themselves, with their big trucks, with big heavy tires and chains, so as much as they help our country, they get it back more than a hundred times,” he said. The heavy pollution of Kabul, (new!) too, was a consequence of the foreign presence in Afghanistan, he suggested. He threatened to denounce NATO as occupiers if they did not stop attacks that brought civilian casualties. That was in response to a strike that killed 14 civilians, mostly women and children. European leaders have caused deep divisions by their treasonous offer of alliance to the Bush/Obama White House. The population of Europe threatened to denounce NATO as occupiers if they did not stop attacks against civilians. Further Reading *Speech (January 22, 2009) Stefanie Babst, NATO Deputy Assistant Secretary General for Public Diplomacy, on "Public Diplomacy: The Art of Engaging and Influencing," at the NATO Partnership for Peace Symposium, *Video interview (September 18, 2006) with Stefanie Babst, NATO Deputy Assistant Secretary General for Public Diplomacy, on "Explaining NATO's Public Diplomacy." *Video interview (April 7, 2005) with Jean Fournet, Assistant Secretary General for Public Diplomacy. (requires Windows Media Player) * Jean Fournet (April 14, 2005) Opening remarks at NATO Annual Conference, Brussels, Belgium (French text, paste link at BabelFish for translation. Useful Links *NATO Security Through Science *NATO Academic Forum